<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When you're truly cared for, there's no purpose for walls by Kroolea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211021">When you're truly cared for, there's no purpose for walls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kroolea/pseuds/Kroolea'>Kroolea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Crying, Family Feels, Fluff, Hera Syndulla Needs A Hug, Hera Syndulla: everyones mom, Luke Skywalker Needs A Hug, Mother-Son Relationship, Parental Hera Syndulla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:01:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kroolea/pseuds/Kroolea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke’s eyes widen and he takes a wobbly step back. “No! You’ll waste fuel.” He reminds her so much of Ezra at that moment she has to shake her head to clear it. You’re not replacing him, she has to remind herself. </p>
<p>----</p>
<p>Four times Hera was Luke's mom</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke Skywalker &amp; Hera Syndulla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When you're truly cared for, there's no purpose for walls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title is taken from Birthright by Sleeping At Last</p>
<p>SW fans are so nice I love y'all</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> Hera doesn’t know where this kid came from. Well, she does know he’s from Tatooine but she doesn’t know much else. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tatooine is a desert planet. She did a little research, the nights can be cold but they don’t even compare to Hoth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sees the way he shivers despite the three coats he’s wearing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The briefing drags on and Hera watches, feeling helpless as Luke’s face becomes paler and paler. Hera wants to dismiss the meeting but knows Luke would be terribly embarrassed. Besides, he’s still listening intently, occasionally taking notes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the time they are dismissed, she’s actually worried. His lips are the lightest shade of blue and his eyes are unfocused. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Luke, may I have a word?” She says in a firm voice, one Sabine called her ‘captain voice’.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luke straightens and looks her in the eyes. She wants to laugh and remind him that technically he outranks her but she can’t find it in her. He looks unwell.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sick?” She asks, she ungloves her hand and presses it against his forehead. She expects him to complain or pull away as Ezra would. But instead, he leans into her touch, she pulls her hand away and puts it on her cheek, it’s freezing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why’s your hand so warm?” He mumbles, she frowns. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Luke, my hand is freezing.” She informs him, noting how he doesn’t react to that statement. “Alright, we’re going to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ghost</span>
  </em>
  <span> and turning the heat on.” She announces, pulling her glove back on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luke’s eyes widen and he takes a wobbly step back. “No! You’ll waste fuel.” He reminds her so much of Ezra at that moment she has to shake her head to clear it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re not replacing him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she has to remind herself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t need you getting sick,” Hera says, Luke doesn’t argue. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they reach the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ghost</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hera is reminded how chaotic her ship is. Sabine has paints laying on every available surface and there is a plethora of baby toys on the floor. The once neatly folded pile of blankets has been ransacked by cold rebels. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sabine, turn the heat on higher!” Hera yells as she makes Luke sit at the table. “And pick up these paints!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There is an irritated noise from the cockpit but soon there is warm air circulating around the room and Luke relaxes a little. Hera sits by him as Sabine picks up the paints.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ryloth is a warm planet. I know it’s hard to adjust to new planets.” She explains. “Your body will adjust to constant temperature changes after a while.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luke ducks his head, embarassed. “Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, Luke. If you need anything just tell me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luke is silent for a moment as he plays with his hands absentmindedly. “Do you know where I can get a thicker jacket? This one doesn’t really work.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hera nods and stands. She hates the way her hands shake as she opens a closet. In it are some extra jackets and clothes, mostly Kanan and Ezra’s. She feels Sabine staring at her as she pulls out on of Ezra’s jackets, it was new as Ezra had outgrown his old one a few weeks before he… left. Hera avoids Sabine’s eyes as she hands it to Luke. Luke needs it more than Ezra will. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you!” Luke pulls it on, it’s a little big on his slim figure but Hera thinks it’ll work in the long run.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course. Are you feeling better?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Much better.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you ever feel like that again, please tell someone, it isn’t good to wait until last minute.” Hera warns. He nods slowly before leaving. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You gave him Ezra’s jacket,” Sabine says, almost dumbfounded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He doesn’t need it.” Hera hates how her voice quivers. <em>You’re not replacing him, you’re not replacing him, you’re not replacing him.</em></span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sabine sighs. “I’m sorry. You’re right. Luke looked happy.” She muses, changing the subject. Hera nods, trying to forget that she gave away <strike>her son’s</strike> Ezra’s jacket.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s a good kid. If you ever see him looking pale like that again, make sure he gets somewhere warm.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luke watches the ship with fascination. The smoke is thick and hurts his eyes but he can’t pull his eyes away from the scene in front of him. It smells like fuel and burnt flesh, the fire pops and smokes endlessly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All he can see and smell is Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen’s bodies burning. He feels the sand under his feet burn the bottom of his shoes. His head spins.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, he can’t breathe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hears voices around him and he feels a hand on his shoulder. He pulls away, shuddering. The world goes fuzzy and he floats on what feels like a dark cloud. He wonders if his aunt and uncle were in pain or if the Empire killed them quickly. He misses them, he misses them so much.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He misses the way Owen would stay up late discussing Luke’s future. He misses the way Beru would read those dumb fortunes at breakfast each morning. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Luke... Luke? Hon, can you hear me?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He blinks a few times as Hera’s voice cuts into the memories. She reminds him of Beru in a way, her caring eyes and her firm tone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Luke, nod if you can hear me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He forces himself to nod and the motion jostles him enough that he is suddenly aware that the room is dimly lit and very silent. He isn’t in the docking bay anymore, but instead in a small room there are paintings on the walls that show the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ghost</span>
  </em>
  <span> crew.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. Do you know who I am?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nods again. He tries to focus on his surroundings but the room is dark enough he can barely make out Hera’s face. He realizes she’s looking at him expectantly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re Hera.” He answers her previous question.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She gives him a small smile as she nods. “Good boy, what happened back there?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine.” He straightens. He can’t lose his cool, not here, not in front of Hera.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hera looks underwhelmed. “You aren’t fine.” She insists. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luke swallows hard. “The burning ship brought back memories.” He answers lamely. Hera’s falls from firm to concerned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I see. Do you want to talk about it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luke really does. He wants to tell her about Owen and Beru, how he misses them every day and how he doesn’t know what he’s doing and how he misses Obi-Wan and that he hardly ever sees Leia and Han anymore and that the pressure is unbearable and he wants to go home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But home isn’t there anymore.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hates that his eyes are filling with tears. He chokes on a sob that gets caught in his throat. Strong arms wrap around him and Hera is there. “It’s okay, Luke. It’s okay to cry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He feels his knees buckle and he feels Hera gently lowering him onto the ground as he sobs. He hadn’t let himself cry this hard since Obi-Wan died. Hera doesn’t seem to judge him as she sits and lets him cry all over her shirt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luke isn’t sure how long passes before he has no more tears left to cry but Hera is still there, patient as ever. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” Luke attempts to apologize. Hera shoots him a look that would probably make Darth Vader tremble. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Never apologize for something like that. Not to me.” She says firmly. He nods. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Grief is a crazy thing.” Hera sighs, she leans her head against the wall and looks at the wall. She lets out a sigh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s terrible.” Luke sniffles. Hera chuckles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. It is. It shows how much you care though.” Luke follows her eyes to the painting on the wall. He didn’t know much about the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ghost</span>
  </em>
  <span> crew but he doesn’t recognize two of the figures. Hera seems to notice his staring and she smiles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Those are Kanan and Ezra. Kanan is Jacen’s dad.” She explains. Luke nods, he has only met Hera’s son a few times but he can see the similarities. “Ezra wasn’t supposed to join our group but he forced himself into our lives.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like Han,” Luke mutters. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hera laughs loudly. “Just like Han.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two sit, letting the comfortable silence wash over them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luke’s eyes are empty when he returns from Bespin. His prothetic hand is the best they could afford but Hera knows that means very little. Luke plays around with the hand for what feels like forever. Hera sees him at the briefing and notices the dark circles under his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” She asks softly when they are dismissed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luke’s bravado crumbles in front of her eyes and his eyes well with tears as he shakes his head. Hera hugs him gently, being careful of his hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you need painkillers?” She asks softly, he shakes his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“N-no. I…” He trails off. “I learned what happened to my father.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” Hera’s heart aches for the boy in her arms. She didn’t know much about his situation but she knew his aunt and uncle raised him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s Vader. Vader is my dad.” He sobs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hera blinks in surprise. “Has he tracked you?” He asks and instantly regrets it because Luke pulls away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know! Everyone keeps asking me that but I don’t know.” Frustrated tears run down his cheeks. “I miss everyone, even stupid Han.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hera inwardly berates herself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>C’mon Hera, you didn’t have to ask him that, not right now. He's probably been asking himself that for days.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I wasn’t trying to blame you for anything. I… I’m really sorry, Luke.” She sighs. “You’re nothing like your father.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just like him!” Luke wails. “It’s in my blood.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No. It’s not. Luke, I've seen you do things that Vader would never do. You're nothing like your father. Do you trust me." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hesitates. "Yes, but I-" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You. Are. Nothing. Like. Your. Dad." Hera grips his shoulders tightly, locking eyes with him to make sure he is listening. "You are kind. You are smart. You are a wonderful friend and a wonderful part of this family. I don't let just anyone on to my ship and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> you to understand that. You are a wonderful, caring person and you're everything Vader isn't." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luke breaks eye contact and stares at the wall. "It's just… I always thought my dad was this amazing man who did so much good. Obi-Wan said he was a good friend, he said he was smart and caring and everything you just told me." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe that's true. But your dad didn't have your found family. Us. He didn't have Leia bossing him around and Han cracking idiotic jokes and Wedge as a best friend. He didn't have Sabine and Zeb to beat the kriff out of him if he messed up." Hera squeezes Luke's shoulder. "We'll hold you accountable. Trust me on this." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luke nods slowly. "Thank you, Hera. I'm sorry-" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't bother wasting your breath on an apology, Skywalker." She ruffled his hair. "I'm proud of you." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He smiles at her. "Thanks."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luke watches the flames lick at the black suit. The heat reminds him of Tatooine, he wonders what his father thought of Tatooine. Did he enjoy the warmth of it's sun? Did he play with the sand as Luke did as a boy? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luke isn't sure he wants to know. Maybe it would be better if the man behind the mask was simply his father, nothing more, no personality. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He waits until the flames have died and the remains of his father are a thick ash on the ground before returning to the party.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone is celebrating and no one seems to acknowledge his presence as he sits down on a log. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A familiar figure sits beside him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're not into parties?" Hera asks. He shakes his head slowly and tries to wipe the ash and dirt off his hand. Hera watches him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry for your loss." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luke chuckles darkly. "You don't have to apologize. I know you don't actually feel bad that he's dead." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hera stares off into the distance. "Maybe not. But I know how it feels to mourn. It isn't fun, no matter who it is." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"This is different." Luke doesn't want Hera apologizing for his father's death.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Is it?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I know this is really dark but it's probably a good thing he died. The rebellion would have killed him for war crimes anyways."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah." Hera pulls her legs up to her chin. "Maybe that was the Force preventing you from a difficult choice." Hera doesn't know much about the Force or if that's even how the Force works but Luke nods so she thinks she got something right.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I know it doesn't stop hurting though." Hera finishes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They watch the others dance and celebrate, each contemplating their own grief.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Leia is my sister." Luke blurts out before he can stop himself. Hera laughs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Really? You two aren't alike at all." She glances around for the Alderaanian princess and isn't shocked to find her with Han.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We grew up in two separate worlds."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hera nods as Leia stomps on Han's toes. "You did. Didn't you?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's a little unfair. She was a princess and I had to live in the desert." He jokes. Hera throws back her head and laughs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You wouldn't be well-suited for royalty. And I can't imagine Leia working on a farm." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both take a moment to giggle at the mental image.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What will you do now when the war is officially over?" She asks. Luke shrugs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Probably start a Jedi school." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"If you need help, I know where some Jedi temples are. Kanan helped Ezra train in some of them."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you. What will you do?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sleep. I'll probably just settle down with Jacen." She lets out a long sigh. "Maybe I'll finally be able to grieve properly."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Is there a proper way to grieve?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No. But it helps when you aren't in constant fear of your own life being taken." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He huffs. "That's true. I'll miss all of you." He looks over the crowd. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mhm. It'll be strange to not worry about fighting. But it will be good. Won't it?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I hope so."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please tell me what you thought! Comments literally make my day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>